


All’s Fair in Love and War

by Androzani84



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Zombizou goes very differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: Inspired by RockSumner’s Smart Adversaries AU, what if Zombizou didn’t leave Ladybug at the mercy of her brainless victims?





	All’s Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058882) by [RockSunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner). 



The birthday of Caline Bustier in the year that Hawk Moth first appeared was an eventful day in most versions of reality. The day saw the first time that Ms. Bustier was targeted and turned into a Supervillain by an Akuma. In the primary reality, the super heroine known as Ladybug was able to stop her after escaping from a room full of her victims, normal people turned into zombie creatures unable to think of anything other than kissing others to spread their curse. This is not that reality.

* * *

As Zombizou had finished combing the whole school to locate Chloé Bourgeois, she had concluded that Chloé had left the building and would be on the run in Paris. She would just have to move up her plans to spread the love throughout the entire world. Then she saw that some of her minions were about to bring Ladybug into the love. But before Zombizou could tell her minions to take care of her, a familiar ghostly butterfly mask appeared in front of her eyes, and Hawk Moth’s voice rang in her ears.

”This is your golden opportunity, Zombizou.”, the voice commanded. “Infect her and take her Miraculous.” 

Zombizou didn’t even have to think about her response. “I suppose that teaching that brat Chloé to feel the love can wait.” She then signalled for her “lovelies” to dog-pile Ladybug, preventing her from getting up to defend herself. 

“You won’t get away with this!”, Ladybug insisted. “Cat Noir and I will stop you.” 

“It’s cute that you think you have a chance.”, Zombizou laughed. Then she blew one of her trademark kisses at the superhero, bringing her under her control. “Now my dear, your earrings?” 

The now dull-eyed Ladybug complied, removing her earrings and giving them to her new master. This caused her to change into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Zombizou was shocked at first, but quickly dismissed it. She was the most absent from class in the last year, with several late-comings. “Excellent work, Zombizou.”, Hawk Moth’s voice rang, clearly pleased. “Now go after Cat Noir. He’ll be protecting Miss Bourgeois from your brand of love.” 

* * *

Sure enough, following her class confirmed that Cat Noir was with them. Zombizou managed to get him slightly before she managed to take down Chloé, who was trying in vain to find a hiding place for herself. Immediately after taking out Chloé, Zombizou contacted Hawk Moth to tell him of her success. 

“Good work, Zombizou. Stay there until I arrive. Then I can combine the two Miraculous to achieve my wish.” He said, before cutting off the transformation, presumably to set off for the Eiffel Tower. Good, Zombizou thought. That gave her time to try and use that wish herself. She connected the two earrings into a sphere, which she placed in the Cat ring. Following a flash of light, an ethereal being was floating in front of her. 

“I am Plana, the entity of Reality.”, the figure announced. “As a reward for freeing me, you shall be granted one great desire. However, know that in doing so, you must be willing to sacrifice something of proportionate value.” 

Zombizou didn't even have to think about her wish. It was the reason she had accepted the Akuma in the first place. “I wish for everyone on Earth to feel the love I’ve spread to this city.” 

“Very well.”, Plana responded. And then there was a flash of light. When it had cleared, he was gone, the ring/earrings had turned a dull grey and Zombizou could no longer feel Hawk Moth’s aura of intimidation. She had succeeded in bringing the whole world into love…. 

* * *

… if only she knew what consequences she had wrought. 

Deep in space, Plana had laughed at the stupidity of this human. These were the type of people using the power of his dead brethren for their own benefit. She should have known that she couldn’t get rid of those negative emotions. Plane was simply going to redistribute them to another species. 

Soon enough, he found one. A race of sickeningly cute fur balls that had managed to create advanced space travel through peace with each other. Until one day, they all suddenly had a radical shift in personality, resulting them beginning a path of universal onslaught, that next to no species could halt alone. In time, they would reach the planet Earth, only for the natives to be too stupid to even try to counterattack or defend themselves. 

And Plana laughed as he continued to feed on the destruction. Destruction that would never end and give him enough power to put those poor creatures of this universe out of its misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. I’ve been away for a while due to my IPad dying and requiring me to get a replacement. This is just to show that I have not gone anywhere and regular postings will resume soon. 
> 
> That sad, I have thought of doing more Smart Adversaries-esque stories for other franchises I am fans of. Let me know what you think.


End file.
